TODO MI MUNDO
by Lucy Mellark O'Shea
Summary: Peeta y Katniss se han criado juntos desde pequeños, como si fueran una familia, luego de que los padres de ambos se conocieran. Katniss esta enamorada de Peeta, pero jamás se atrevió a confesárselo. Pasa el tiempo y ella sabe que no puede perder más tiempo y debe hacer lo que sea para conquistarlo, antes de que alguien más aparezca en la vida de él. ¿Peeta corresponderá ese amor?
1. SUMMARY

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia es un regalo para Ady Mellark87.**_

* * *

 **TU NADA O TU INFINITO**

* * *

 **SUMMARY**

* * *

Peeta y Katniss, viven en el Distrito Doce, son compañeros de escuela desde los cinco años, sus padres viudos se conocen en una reunión escolar y surge el amor. Katniss y Peeta sabiendo que ahora forman parte de una familia, empiezan a conocerse y se convierten en amigos. Crecen juntos. Él siempre cuida de ella y ella siempre está pendiente de él.

Pero Katniss esconde un secreto, siempre estuvo enamorada de él, pero nunca se atrevió a decírselo y Peeta nunca lo sospechó. Ella no conoce los sentimientos que su mejor amigo y hermanastro tiene hacia ella.

Un día, por razones laborales de los padres, se ven obligados a separarse temporalmente. Katniss se muda al Distrito Cuatro y Peeta se queda en el Distrito Doce.

Pero, cuando ella lo vuelve a ver, sabe que no puede perder más tiempo y debe hacer lo que sea para conquistarlo, antes de que alguien más se dé cuenta de su existencia.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Esta nueva historia es un regalo para**_ _ **Ady Mellark87**_ _ **, por haber llegado a los 100 reviews en mi historia**_ _ **"I'LL NEVER LET YOU GO (Nunca Te Dejaré Ir)"**_ _ **. Es la primera de cuatro en total.**_

 _ **RoseAllyWhitPotter17**_ _ **,**_ _ **El Lector**_ _ **Cinefilo**_ _**y**_ _ **Princess Viris Potter**_ _ **tengan paciencia prometo escribir las suyas. Ya he conversado con algunas y me han respondido e hemos acordado algunas cosas.**_

 _ **Ady Mellark87**_ _ **me gustaría saber tu opinión antes de seguir escribiendo. Por eso no publicaré prologó, por ahora. Envíame un mensaje privado y conversamos por ahí. Sé que es muy corto el summary, pero me gustaría saber si estás de acuerdo con mi idea, o no… ya sabes, estoy a tiempo de cambiar cosas. Dado que lo pediste, da para ampliarlo, he decidido convertirlo en una historia de varios capítulos, no muchos, será corta la historia. Y como verás, se desarrolla en un universo alterno, sin juegos y con libertad. El título se debe a la canción: "TU NADA O TU INFINITO**_ _ **" de Axel.**_

 _ **Buenas noches,**_

 _ **Lucy.**_


	2. CAPÍTULO 1: PRIMER ENCUENTRO

**CAPÍTULO 1: PRIMER ENCUENTRO**

 **POV KATNISS**

Voy a la habitación de mis padres. Hoy es el primer día de clases y mi papá me prometió que me llevaría. Mi mamá me cantó una canción de cuna hasta que me dormí. Pero, desperté temprano. Mi papá se ha quejado está semana, dice que estoy mucho más activa que de costumbre y que debo calmarme. Pero estoy muy ansiosa por ir a clases por primera vez.

No tengo hermanos y a veces me siento muy sola en comparación con mis otros amigos del barrio. Cuando mis papás me dijeron que me anotaron para entrar en jardín, yo grité de felicidad y ellos se rieron. Me hablaron seriamente de los cuidados que debía tener y que aprovechará está oportunidad para relacionarme con otros chicos. También me dijeron que cualquier cosa que pasará se las dijera de inmediato a ellos y a mis maestros. Yo no entiendo que cosas malas me pueden pasar en un jardín, sólo sé que estaré con otros niños como yo.

Ambos están durmiendo, salto a la cama y me siento en el medio de ambos. El cabello oscuro de mi papá cae en sobre su frente y mi mamá está dormida de costado en la otra punta. Toco sus hombros y los llamo. Mi mamá es la primera en reaccionar, sujeto mi león de peluche y le sonrío. Ella me ve sorprendida pero me devuelve la sonrisa.

-Cariño ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quiero ir al jardín. –Grito emocionada. Y eso despierta a mi papá.

-Eso lo sé, cariño. –Ve el reloj y se tranquiliza. –Faltan tres horas para que ingreses.

Hago un puchero. Mi madre se sienta en la cama con su pijama negro puesto y me toma en brazos, donde me acurruco sin soltar mi león. Escondo mi rostro en su cabello rubio y ella me rodea con sus brazos.

-¿Tres horas es mucho?

Mi mamá ríe.

-Eres igual a tu padre.

-¿Lo debo tomar como un insulto? –Escucho la voz seria de mi papá.

-No, Haymitch. Pero tú también eres ansioso. Nuestra pequeña hija tiene a quien salir.

Ambos se ríen y yo intercalo miradas entre ambos.

-¿Me llevarás, papi?

-Claro, pequeña. Pero primero ve con tu madre, desayuna, vístete, juega un rato y después nos vamos.

Yo asiento, salgo del regazo de mi mamá y voy hasta mi padre. Él me recibe con una sonrisa. Todos dicen que me parezco más a él. Tenemos el cabello oscuro, la piel olivácea y ojos grises. Mi mamá es rubia de piel blanca y ojos azules. Papá besa mi frente y se pone de pie conmigo en brazos. Yo me aferro a su cuello y su cintura para no caerme. Le dirige una sonrisa a mamá y ella se pone de pie. Los tres vamos a la cocina. Ella prepara el desayuno, mientras él juega conmigo con una casita en la que hay que meter palos y objetos con formas por los orificios del techo y las paredes.

-Amor ¿por qué no le das ahora el regalo que le compramos?

-¿Te parece? –Respondió él.

-¿Regalo? ¿De qué hablan?

-Es algo que vimos tu mamá y yo un día en una tienda de juguetes y pensamos que sería perfecto para ti.

-Pero debes cuidarlo, hija.

Sonrío emocionada.

-Quiero verlo.

Ambos sonríen y mi papá desaparece, vuelve minutos después con una caja ancha y larga envuelta en papel metalizado con diseño de princesas de Disney. Suelto un grito, cuando lo pone en el suelo. Lo intento agarrar pero me detienen.

-Con cuidado. –Dice mi mamá. Luego se agacha junto a mi padre y se quedan observándome mientras abro el paquete, rompiendo la cubierta en el proceso. Cuando veo lo que es, mi sonrisa se expande.

-Lo que les pedí.

-No exactamente. Tú querías un teclado profesional, pero eres muy pequeña para eso todavía. Este es un teclado para niños un poco más grandes que tú. Pero sabemos que lo aprovecharás bien. Cuando seas más grande, te compraremos el que quieres.

-Gracias. –Le digo a ambos. -¿Puedo probarlo?

-Claro. –Contesta ella.

-Iré por las pilas. –Al ver que no comprendo, él agrega. –Las necesitas para que el teclado funcione.

Ella lo saca de la caja, porque es muy pesado para mí, cuando las pilas están colocadas, empieza a tocar teclas y botones y me quedo maravillada ante los sonidos.

-¿Me ensañaras a tocarlo tan bien como tú, mami?

Sus ojos azules se clavan en los míos.

-Me aseguraré que seas mejor que yo. –Me dedica una sonrisa cómplice y la abrazo.

-Aprenderás de la mejor, Katniss. Tu madre siempre ha sido perfecta.

.lll.

Mamá coloca la mochila en mi espalda y se despide de mí con un beso y papá me carga en brazos. La escuela no queda muy lejos. Él opta por caminar, a pesar de tener auto. Me carga durante gran parte del camino, hasta que le pido que me baje y me deja en el suelo, con la condición de que no le suelte la mano. Obedezco. Pero estoy tan emocionada que a veces voy dando saltos, y mi papá ríe.

-Jamás he visto a nadie tan emocionado por ir a clases. –Comenta en tono de broma.

-¿Eso es malo?

-No, y espero que siempre sea así para ti.

En eso veo un chico a la distancia. Va de la mano de un hombre y es de mi edad.

-Mira, papá. –Señalo al niño.

-La familia Mellark. –Responde cuando descubre a quien estoy señalando.

-¿Mellark?

-Tienen la panadería, preciosa. ¿Recuerdas los bollos de queso que tanto te gustan?

-Asiento.

-Se los compro a ellos. El niño rubio es el hijo menor. Tiene cinco años.

-¿Va a ser mi compañero? –Deseo que la respuesta sea sí.

Él sonríe.

-Seguramente.

-¿Está asustado?

-No todos los niños se emocionan por esto. Tal vez, tiene miedo a lo desconocido.

 **POV PEETA**

Camino de la mano de mi papá. Tengo miedo. Desde hace semanas, mis hermanos me han contando historias horribles y me han dicho que la maestra es muy mala, grita y golpea a los niños y los niños son crueles. No quería ir a jardín, mi primer año en la escuela. Mis papás me han dicho que no preste atención a lo que me digan mis hermanos, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en eso. Mi papá me ha llevado en brazos un largo trecho, porque me resistí a salir de mi casa por propia voluntad. Mi hermano se burló de mí y mi mamá decidió que lo llevaría más tarde por separado.

-Hijo, tranquilo. Todo estará bien.

No contesto.

-Tu hermano te ha mentido. Tus compañeros no serán crueles… al menos no todos. Y la maestra ama a los niños, nunca haría nada para lastimarlos.

No estoy seguro si creerle o no. Creo que sólo quiere convencerme para ya no me resista a ir.

-Ya verás que apenas entres harás amigos y te sentirás mejor.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo. –Papá me sonríe y yo intento convencerme de sus palabras.

Estamos por llegar a la entrada de la escuela y yo permanezco reacio a seguir. Me toma en brazos y es cuando alcanzo a distinguir dos figuras en especial, una niña con dos trenzas y vestido a cuadros rojo va saltando cada pocos pasos y conversa animadamente con un hombre, su papá seguramente. Este hombre ríe. Parecen más felices que nosotros. La observo incapaz de apartar la mirada de ella, me sorprende encontrarla tan animada. ¿Cómo puede estar así el primer día de clases? Tiene gracia para saltar, correr y caminar, la falda de su vestido ondea con cada movimiento y su adorable sonrisa no abandona su rostro. Me gustaría mostrarme despreocupado como esa niña.

Llegamos a destino, mi padre me deposita en el suelo. Pero, no dejo de mirar a la niña que captó mi atención.

-¿Por qué no tiene miedo, papá?

-¿Estás hablando de esa niña a la que nos dejado de observar desde hace minutos?

Me ruborizo, y él niega con la cabeza sonriendo.

-Tal vez no tiene hermanos o primos que la hayan asustado.

-¿Qué pasa si ella me hace daño? –Pregunto inseguro.

Mi papá se agacha y se pone a mi altura.

-No debes creer lo que te digan. Además, esa niña parece simpática. –Revuelve mi cabello rubio cenizo. Siempre hace eso para distraerme y calmarme.

-Eso creo. –Respondo.

-¡Rye Mellark! Un gusto volverte a ver. –Dice una voz masculina. Mi papá se pone de pie. Me sujeto de las piernas de él por el repentino susto. Levanto la mirada y es el hombre que viene con la niña.

-Haymitch Abernathy, el gusto es mío. –Ambos se dan las manos porque no dejo a mi papá moverse.

-Este niño debe ser su hijo menor. Peeta ¿verdad? –El hombre me sonríe.

-Sí. Peeta.

-La última vez que te vi, chico tenías ¿tres años? –Dice mirándome.

-Tres años y meses creo. –Responde mi papá.

-Ha crecido mucho.

Mi atención se desvía abajo. La curiosidad y la vergüenza me ganan por igual. Miro con cautela a la niña que parece estar observándome desde hace varios minutos. Ahora puedo verla con más detalle. Tiene unos hermosos ojos grises, la piel varios tonos más oscura que la mía y el cabello negro azabache. Hermosa. No hay otra palabra para describirla.

-Ella es mi hija, Katniss. –Dice el hombre. –Es su primer día.

Da un paso adelante y le tiende la mano a mi papá.

-Un gusto, señor Mellark. –Él sonríe y toma la mano de Katniss. Es un lindo nombre pero no sé qué significa.

Katniss me observa y yo a ella, no tengo idea que hacer. Algo me paraliza y ya no es el miedo.

-Hijo, salúdalos. –Miro a papá y él acaricia mi rostro.

-Discúlpenlo. Normalmente es muy sociable. Pero me temo que su hermano, aprovechó los momentos en los que yo y mi esposa no estábamos para contarle historias esta semana. Un tiempo estuvo feliz ante la expectativa de estudiar, y de un día para el otro empezó a decirnos que no lo enviáramos a la escuela. Pensé que eran los nervios típicos de un niño, hasta que Effie escuchó como nuestro hijo mayor asustaba a Peeta. Nos dimos cuenta demasiado tarde.

-Pobre niño. –Contesta Haymitch comprensivo.

-¿Qué tipo de historias?

-Más parecidas a películas de terror. –Aclara mi papá a Katniss.

Katniss se estremece.

-No me gustan. –Revela temerosa.

-Una vio una película a escondidas y durmió en nuestra cama por una semana. No podía ir sola a ningún lugar, mucho menos en plena oscuridad. –Haymitch le sonríe a su hija. –Podrías hacerle compañía a Peeta hoy. El miedo se desaparecerá si se queda contigo.

-Sí, papá.

Katniss avanza hacia delante y me tiende su mano.

-Hola, Peeta. No va a pasar nada. Conoceremos a más niños y aprenderemos cosas importantes para el futuro.

Me pierdo en su mirada y la escucho. Tardo unos minutos en salir de la seguridad que me brinda alguien que quiero y cuando lo hago mi mano toma la de Katniss.

-Hola, Katniss. –Hablo por primera vez.

Ella sonríe y hace algo que me toma por sorpresa, me abraza. Mágicamente, el miedo desaparece.

 **POV KATNISS**

Desde el comienzo, el niño me intriga. He descubierto que su nombre es Peeta y es tímido. No entiendo porque actúa así hasta que Rye explica que su hermano lo ha asustado. Se agarra a las piernas de su papá, pensando que así está protegido. No me deja de observar, ni yo a él.

Tiene el cabello rubio cenizo, la piel blanca y unos hipnotizantes ojos azules muy claros. Es como estar contemplando un pedacito de cielo en un día despejado y soleado. Es hermoso. Como esos ángeles que aparecen en las pinturas que hay en mi habitación. Mi mamá dice que me protegen, aunque no les pueda ver y que nada malo me puede pasar estando con ellos. Peeta es un niño, y a pesar de no ser un ángel, me transmite una sensación de paz inexplicable y quiero ayudarlo.

Le tiendo mi mano, aunque no parece ser consciente de lo que yo hago. Sigue haciendo contacto visual.

-Hola, Peeta. No va a pasar nada. Conoceremos a más niños y aprenderemos cosas importantes para el futuro.

Tiene que entender que no tiene nada que temer.

Su expresión se vuelve más segura y confiada. Él se hace a un costado y se acerca a mí. Toma mi mano entre la suya.

-Hola, Katniss. –Saluda con una sonrisa. Su voz completa lo que ya pienso. Es adorable.

Me lanzo contra él y lo abrazo. Peeta apoya su cabeza en mi hombro y también me rodea con sus brazos.

-Creo que serán buenos amigos. –Comenta Rye.

-Eso parece.

Ambos se ríen.

-Avancen, niños. Nosotros los seguiremos.

Juntamos nuestras manos y entrelazamos nuestros dedos.

-¿Estás segura? –Peeta me mira cauteloso.

Le sonrío.

-Por supuesto.

Él me devuelve la sonrisa. Al ver que yo doy el primer paso hacia delante, Peeta me sigue sin dudarlo.

Me siento feliz porque acabo de hacer un amigo.


	3. CAPÍTULO 2: CUMPLEAÑOS

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia es un regalo para Ady Mellark87.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2: CUMPLEAÑOS**

* * *

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

Bajo del auto con el regalo de Katniss. Hoy es su cumpleaños número ocho, sus padres organizan la fiesta de cumpleaños en su propia casa.

Ella es mi mejor amiga desde el primer día de clases. Yo la quiero. Ese día yo fui aterrado a clases y ella me ayudó a sobrellevar la situación de la mejor manera.

Desde el momento que nos abrazamos nos volvimos inseparables. No me tomó mucho tiempo entrar en confianza con ella una vez que el día avanzó y ninguna de esas cosas que mi hermano dijo sucedió. Lo dijo para asustarme. Recién en ese momento lo entendí. A partir de entonces no le presté atención cuando empezaba a molestarme, lo ignoraba. Al pasar el tiempo dejó de hacerlo porque se dio cuenta que no me afectaba lo que decía.

Mi padre camina a mi lado y toca el timbre cuando llegamos al porche. Nos abren la puerta, vemos a Cressida, la madre de Katniss, que nos saluda y nos invita a entrar.

Ella es muy dulce y cariñosa. Adora a su familia, y creo que a mí también porque prácticamente me paso todo el tiempo con Katniss. Ella me dice que su hija está en el jardín y que puedo ir a verla. Va a ser una reunión con muy pocas personas. Katniss no es muy sociable, al principio creí que lo era, pero con el tiempo empezó a cerrarse a un grupo selecto de personas y yo estaba en el puesto número uno. A mí se me hace más fácil hacer amigos, pero priorizo a Katniss por sobre todos. Ni yo entiendo porque, pero es una necesidad más fuerte que yo. Me siento bien con ella, me divierto, cuando estoy mal ella está para mí y cuando es al revés, yo siempre la apoyo.

Mi padre se disculpa y se va, porque me trajo de camino al trabajo. Tiene una empresa muy grande que se encarga de todo lo que es panadería y pastelería. En los últimos años ha inaugurado muchas sucursales en el Distrito Doce y Once. Effie Mellark, mi madre vivía en el Capitolio y es hija de una familia adinerada. Era modelo, pero ella dejó su profesión para estar con mi padre y ahora se dedica al diseño de ropa, junto a sus colegas Cinna y Portia, ellos se casaron hace dos años y son jóvenes con mucho talento según dicen

Los padres de Katniss tienen carreras diferentes también. Cressida es profesora de música en una academia muy importante y además particularmente. Haymitch trabaja en la política.

Katniss quiere ser como ellos. Estoy seguro que lo logrará. Se preocupa por los demás como su padre y tiene un talento natural para la música.

Yo amo escucharla cantar y tocar el piano de cola de su casa. Ahora mismo ambos estamos aprendiendo a tocar guitarra. Lo hacemos bien.

He llegado temprano, no hay ningún invitado. Al saber que Katniss se encuentra en el patio trasero, voy a buscarla. La veo de espaldas al lado de un árbol, jugando con muñecas y murmurando.

Me acerco sigilosamente y cubro sus ojos con mis manos.

-¿Quién eres? -Se sobresalta.

No respondo, estoy tratando de contener las carcajadas. Me acerco a ella y me pego a su espalda.

-¿Peeta?

La doy vuelta y beso su frente.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, princesa!

Abre los ojos sorprendida. De mutuo acuerdo nos abrazamos.

-Peeta, viniste. -Se aferra a mi espalda y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Jamás falto a tus cumpleaños. ¿Por qué te sorprendes?

-Estoy muy feliz de verte. -Confiesa.

-Yo también.

Beso su frente y ella cierra sus ojos suspirando.

* * *

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Peeta está conmigo, cuando lo abrazo mi corazón late desesperado. Siento algo por él, aún no puedo ponerle nombre a este sentimiento. Y por algún motivo creo que a él le pasa lo mismo conmigo. Siento su corazón latiendo a la par del mío y su respiración en mi cabello. No me quiero desprender del abrazo, ni él tampoco. Desde el primer día de clases se convirtió en una rutina, pero ya no somos desconocidos, somos amigos y nos queremos.

-Tengo algo para ti.

-¿En serio?

-Varias cosas, en realidad.

Saca una caja de terciopelo negro de su bolsillo y lo abre. Mis ojos se abren al ver un collar de plata con una perla gris incrustada en el dije. Era hermoso.

-Mi madre me acompañó a una joyería, es hecha en el Distrito Cuatro, es una perla verdadera. Pensé que se vería lindo este collar en ti.

Me sonríe y yo también. Peeta lo saca de la cajita y me pida que suba mi cabello y me dé vuelta. Lo hago. Cuando siento las cálidas manos de Peeta rozar mi cuello me recorre una descarga eléctrica. Sujeto mi cabello hasta que Peeta me indica que puedo soltarlo. Cuando bajo la mirada toco el hermoso dije del collar.

-Gracias, Peeta. Es hermoso. Lo abrazo nuevamente y él besa mi mejilla al tiempo que susurra:

-Te mereces eso y mucho más.

Los regalos, las cartas, los dibujos que me hacía Peeta, los atesoro más que los de ninguna otra persona. Ahora también me da una carta y varios dibujos en los que me retrató. No importa el valor material, si no que sean un regalo de él. Mi Peeta. Mi amigo. Mi... los sentimientos son tan confusos.

Miro a Peeta y le sonrío. Sus ojos azules me hipnotizan y me calman. Cuando lo tengo a mi lado, nada más importa.

Le propongo jugar y él acepta. Pasamos un buen rato solos entreteniéndonos hasta que los invitados van llegando y nos vemos obligados a entrar.

Luego de corridas por todo el patio y sesiones de cosquillas cuando atrapábamos al otro, porque conocíamos nuestros puntos débiles y los aprovechábamos a nuestro favor, jugar dentro de del castillo inflable saltando y lanzándonos por el tobogán del mismo. Terminamos agotados, pero felices.

El resto del día lo pasamos con nuestros, pero no nos separamos en prácticamente todo ese tiempo. Desde ese primer día de clases, somos inseparables. Una verdadera amistad dura para toda vida. Eso es lo que Peeta y yo tenemos y apreciamos con todo nuestro ser.

Al anochecer se van todos, incluido Peeta. Siento su ausencia de inmediato. Sin embargo, los recuerdos este día se quedan grabados y antes dormir tomo el collar entre mis manos y acaricio la perla del collar que me regaló Peeta. Su rostro es lo último que veo en mi mente antes de dormirme.


	4. CAPITULO 3: TRAGEDIAS

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia es un regalo para Ady Mellark87.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3: TRAGEDIAS**

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

Nosotros siempre estuvimos juntos en los momentos más difíciles o felices de nuestras vidas. Apoyándonos, ayudándonos, llorando entre los brazos del otro, divirtiéndonos. La primera tragedia que vivimos fue perder a nuestros padres en un mismo accidente. Mis padres se fueron por un día de trabajo a otra ciudad para inaugurar una tienda, y la madre de Katniss decidió acompañarlos para visitar una de las academias de canto de la que era socia. El padre de Katniss se quedó cuidándonos a Katniss, a mí y mi hermano.

En el camino los chocó un camión. El conductor venía borracho, con sueño y perdió el dominio de su camión. Effie, se había quitado el cinturón de seguridad y salió despedida del auto antes de que la parte trasera del camión dejara aplastados a nuestro padre y madre respectivamente.

Mi madre milagrosamente sobrevivió pero sigue internada en el hospital. Sólo le permitieron venir al funeral en silla de ruedas y con dos enfermeros custodiándola.

* * *

Ahora estoy aquí, parado al lado de Haymitch con Katniss aferrándose a la pierna de su padre y mi brazo, viendo a mi madre despedirse de su esposo y su mejor amiga, antes de que entierren los ataúdes. Todos los presentes lloramos. Mi hermano y yo perdimos a nuestro padre. Katniss perdió a su madre, quien era su modelo a seguir. Haymitch perdió a su esposa y su mejor amigo. Todos perdimos a dos personas muy importantes para nosotros. Ambas familias éramos tan cercanas que parecíamos inseparables. Haymitch se aleja para ocupar lugar junto a mi madre, e imitándola toma dos puñados de tierra la lanza sobre los ataúdes de ambos mientras estos bajan.

Ahora que su padre se fue, Katniss y yo nos abrazamos como si la vida nos fuera en ello, sin hablar sólo llorando e intentando darle consuelo al otro. Mi hermano se une a nosotros.

-Hija, Peeta, Alex. –Nos llama Haymitch. –Vengan.

Sin separarnos caminamos hasta ellos con vacilación y dolor. No queremos dejarlos ir. ¿Cómo podemos despedirnos de dos personas que amamos tanto y fueron nuestro soporte desde que nacimos?

El rostro de Haymitch expresa una tristeza aún más grande que la nuestra y mi madre luce perdida con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro. Los doctores dicen que debe ponerse en tratamiento psiquiátrico y no tenía permiso para salir del hospital, pero ella le confesó a Haymitch que quería verlos por última vez, quería despedirlos y estar con sus dos hijos. A él le costó pero acabó convenciendo a todos de que la dejaran venir, asegurando que la ayudaría.

Mi hermano y yo nos acercamos a nuestra madre y la abrazamos mientras Katniss siendo alzada por su padre tira tierra a sobre el ataúd suspendido en el aire de su madre y mi padre. Después ella rodea a su padre con sus brazos y empieza a llorar ruidosamente. Me destroza verla sufrir. Cuando me adelanto con mi hermano, ella me mira de reojo, mientras yo la miro fijamente, de un pequeño cajón tomamos un puñado de tierra y rosas y las lanzamos al mismo lugar. Haymitch nos mira con pena, creo que le parece mucho peor que unos niños hayan perdido a su padre siendo tan pequeños.

Él acaricia mi cabello y el de mi hermano cuando estamos cerca con la mano libera para infundirnos ánimo.

-Ya verán que el dolor pasará. Recuerden que no están solos, todavía tienen a su madre y el resto de su familia y a nosotros dos. Prometo que los cuidaré como mi amigo hubiera querido. –Alex y yo nos abrazamos a Haymitch después que el acaba de hablar. Por supuesto que sabemos que no nos dejará solos y que podemos contar con él como si fuera un segundo padre. Katniss nos mira ambos desde arriba, pero especialmente a mí y siento mi corazón latir desenfrenado cuando clava su vista en mí, desde hace varios años se ha convertido en una costumbre y sé lo que significa hace mucho, pero en este momento siento tanta tristeza que ni ese amor logra animarme.

* * *

En la noche, Haymitch nos lleva a su casa ya que por varias semanas mi madre seguirá internada. Haymitch nos promete que nos llevará a verla algunos días a la semana y que se tomó sus vacaciones ahora para poder cuidar de nosotros.

Katniss se va a su habitación sin cenar y yo la sigo. Haymitch no dice nada al respecto de que hayamos abandonado el comedor en medio de la cena. Él mismo está distraído revolviendo su plato de comida con el tenedor y mi hermano come con tanta lentitud que parece que no lo hiciera. Hoy fue un día duro y nadie quiere hacer nada más que dormir y llorar.

Cuando entro a su habitación, veo a Katniss a un costado de la habitación frente a su casa de muñecas. Su madre compró la casita de madera de cuatro pisos, con balcón y terraza, Haymitch la lijo y pinto de blanco, y como Katniss sabía lo mucho que a mí me gustaba dibujar y pintar me propuso que lo hiciéramos juntos y acepté. Nos pasamos cuatro días enteros trabajando, yo hice los dibujos según lo que ella quería y después ambos pintábamos. El resultado fue una casa celeste con varios detalles infantiles. Y para finalizar dejamos escrito nuestros nombres. Katniss dijo que un artista siempre debía poner su firma en los trabajos realizados. Ahora ella está sosteniendo una muñeca en sus manos, de piel aceitunada, cabello negro y un rostro hermoso como la persona que lo inspiró.

Me siento a su lado y abrazo a mi amiga de costado.

-¿En qué piensas? –Pregunto.

-Peeta…

-Princesa… No me gusta verte llorar.

-Tampoco a mí me gusta verte sufrir. –Responde. -¿Recuerdas cuando mi madre mandó a hacer esta muñeca cuando cumplí nueve años? También pidió que hicieran uno que se pareciera a ella y a papá.

-Y tú posteriormente pediste uno de mí y tus padres te lo dieron un mes después.

Digo tomando mi muñeco, rubio de ojos azul cielo y piel clara.

-Me sorprendí cuando lo vi en tu casita.

-Eres mi mejor amigo. –Contesta. –Eres de mi familia. Siempre estuvimos juntos desde jardín. No entendí porque te sorprendiste.

-No creí que me considerarás tan importante como para pedir que hicieran uno que me representara a mí. –Reconozco. –Fue halagador. –Le sonrío con sinceridad.

El dolor sigue latente pero es más fácil no pensar en lo que perdimos en la casa de ella recordando situaciones felices del pasado.

Katniss se ríe y me observa ruborizada para luego volver la mirada a las figuras de nosotros dos.

-Yo te quiero, Peeta. Eres la persona más importante para mí junto a mis padres. Esto es un pedacito de ti, que siempre estará conmigo.

Mi corazón se acelera nuevamente, mis emociones se vuelven más fuertes al escuchar sus palabras

-Yo siempre estaré contigo. –Le prometo. –Y también te quiero mucho, Princesa. Ambos estamos pasando un momento difícil, el más doloroso de nuestras vidas. Pero ¿sabes qué? Nos tenemos el uno al otro. Nada nos separará.

Ella fija su mirada en la mía, expresando una mezcla de dolor y consuelo, y algo más es como ella quisiera decirme algo y no se atreviera a hacerlo. Simplemente lanza sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y ambos caemos al sueño rodeados en el calor y consuelo que nos brindamos mutuamente.

-Nunca te dejaré. –Promete a su vez. –No importa lo que pase. Te necesito tanto ahora. ¿Te quedarías a dormir esta noche conmigo?

Su mirada suplicante me hace imposible que le niegue ese deseo a la niña de la que estoy enamorado.

-Siempre. –No será raro porque desde pequeños hemos compartido cama cuando me quedaba en su casa, sus padres nos leían cuentos hasta que nos quedábamos dormidos, muchas veces despertábamos envueltos entre los brazos del otro y en los malos días, ya nos dormíamos de esa forma. Sólo que ahora no es una pijamada para divertirse, sino que es motivada por una fuerte necesidad de consuelo.

Katniss se levanta, me toma de la mano y me guía hasta la cama donde sin cambiarnos la ropa del día, nos recostamos. Atraigo a Katniss hacia mi pecho rodeándola con mis brazos, y ella se queda allí, escuchando los latidos de mi corazón y cantando una canción para evitar sucumbir ante el dolor de perder a su madre, al menos por una noche.

-No puedo aceptar que se fueron. -Interrumpe la canción.

-Tampoco yo.

-Papá dice que el dolor con el tiempo será más pequeño y que mamá querría que fuéramos felices, porque nos sigue amando desde el cielo. Pero, es difícil. Jamás imaginé que la perdería tan pronto.

Yo jamás creí que eso pudiera suceder cuando nosotros apenas teníamos ocho años. Sucedió la peor desgracia que puede vivir un niño y ahora estamos sufriendo la consecuencias.

-La vida es injusta. -Le respondo.

-A veces pienso que todo es una pesadilla y que pronto despertaré y veré a mi madre a mi lado, cantándome, acariciándome y dándome un beso de buenas noches.

-A veces me pasa lo mismo. Hasta que al despertar me doy cuenta que nada ha cambiado.

Ambos lloramos, hablamos y nos descargamos hasta que el sueño nos vence a ambos, nuestros parpados empiezan a pesar y nos quedamos dormidos en el momento menos esperado.

Con miedo, el corazón roto pero juntos como siempre.


	5. CAPÍTULO 4: ¿AMOR?

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia es un regalo para Ady Mellark87.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4: ¿AMOR?**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

 **TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS… (12 AÑOS DE EDAD)**

* * *

Peeta, su hermano y yo estamos en una fiesta del trabajo de Effie, organizada por Cinna y Portia Kravitz. Después de la muerte de su marido, decidió dividir su tiempo entre la empresa de su difunto marido y el modelaje. Es algo que ella siempre amo y la ayudó a superar su depresión.

Veo a mi padre hablando animadamente con Cinna. Le tengo mucho cariño a ese diseñador, siempre que nos ve, se muestra cariñoso y comprensivo con nosotros, y nos consciente.

Nos ha diseñado ropa especialmente para nosotros y hasta me puso un apodo, porqué cuando nos conocimos tuve un pequeño inconveniente con el fuego donde por sacar la pava del fuego, incendié un repasador que de no haber caído en el suelo de mármol habría provocado un incendio en la casa de los Mellark. Me desesperé al ver tanto fuego. Peeta y Cinna entraron a la cocina y me vieron. Peeta fue por un matafuego y se lo dio a Cinna quien extinguió el fuego de inmediato evitando una catástrofe mayor, incluso Cinna me curó cuando yo le dije a mi mejor amigo llorando que me había quemado la mano y dolía mucho. Mientras Peeta me consoló y abrazó manteniendo mi mano bajo el agua fría varios minutos, él fue por el botiquín que había en una de las alacenas y empezó a curarme y terminar aplicándome una pomada para quemaduras y vendando la misma mi mano y muñeca. No quedó cicatriz porque apenas me quemé un poco y no hizo falta que me llevarán al hospital por eso. Fue la impresión y el susto más que nada.

Desde entonces me gané el apodo de "Chica en Llamas".

El hermano de Peeta mira a mi padre y a Effie quien acaba de llegar junto a Portia para unirse a los hombres e invitarlos a bailar. Portia con Cinna. Effie con Haymitch.

Hemos notado un cambio importante en ellos últimamente. Se ven felices y disfrutan de la compañía del otro.

-Recuerden lo que les digo. –Dice el hijo mayor de los Mellark. –Ahí hay algo cocinándose. ¿No sería genial que se casarán? Los tres seriamos hermanos.

-No queremos ser hermanos. –Gritamos al unísono Peeta y yo.

-Es que nunca lo serán realmente. No comparten sangre. Pero ustedes son tan dependientes que no creo que les disguste vivir bajo el mismo techo.

Él nos sonríe irónicamente como de costumbre. Peeta y yo nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos.

No nos molestaría para nada vivir juntos. Además están nuestros padres que merecen ser felices después de haber sufrido tanto y si encuentran esa felicidad juntos no nos opondremos.

La cara de Alex se ilumina cuando se fija la de su amiga Lizzy, caminando de la mano de sus padres. El padre es otro importante diseñador de moda, que fue modelo de campañas y pasarela durante su juventud, su esposa en cambio no forma parte de ese mundo.

Alex está enamorado desde que la vio por primera vez hace tres años atrás, y a ella no la conozco mucho pero con Peeta creemos que el sentimiento es correspondido. No la pierde de vista, y en algún momento ella se da cuenta que es observada. Lizzy lo saluda con la mano sonriente y tras mirar a los padres, parece decirles algo, y se viene donde nosotros tres estamos. Con su habitual alegría nos saluda a todos.

Es una chica hermosa y muy dulce. Tiene cabello rubio casi dorado, piel muy clara, ojos marrones y una sonrisa encantadora.

-Pensé… que no vendrías. –Él casi tartamudea. Siempre le pasa cuando ella lo toma por sorpresa con algo.

Peeta y yo nos tomamos de la mano y reímos en silencio.

Lizzy toca su hombro y lo abraza.

-Eso te lo dije hace cuatro días, porque estaba enferma. El miércoles mejoré y acepté venir con mis padres.

Ellos ya tienen más de quince años, pero no se atrevieron a confesarse sus sentimientos aún. Aunque tal como van las cosas, creo que no falta mucho para eso… si el hermano mayor de Elizabeth lo permite, claro.

Gloss la cuida más que los padres en ese sentido y es tan grandote que logra espantar a todos los chicos del lado de su hermana, excepto a Alex, que sigue firme en mantenerse a su lado sin importarle que a los demás no les agrade.

* * *

Peeta y yo nos alejamos para dejarlos solos y empezamos a probar tentempiés de todo tipo en las mesas de comida, para finalizar escogemos distintos tipos de tartas y nos vamos a una mesa de diez personas a comerlas, nuestros padres y Alex nos vigilan a la distancia. Los dos adoramos las cosas dulces. A mí también me gustan los bollos de queso, siempre solemos comprarlos cuando vamos a las sucursales de la panadería que siguen en funcionamiento gracias a Effie, que decidió continuar con el trabajo de su marido, y cuando no Effie, yo y Peeta los hacemos.

Me quedo mirando a mi amigo mientras prueba el lemon pie. Tiene una pestañas rubias largas y hermosas, el cabello hoy no le cae sobre su rostro porque su madre lo peino y se ve muy guapo con ese traje. Yo como distraídamente de mi tarta de pasta de maní y chocolate sin apartar la mirada de su rostro.

Peeta levanta la mirada riendo.

-No creas que no me doy cuenta, Kitten.

Bajo la mirada avergonzada.

Peeta me dice princesa cuando quiere calmarme o demostrar su afecto. En cambio, Kitten, es un apodo que me puso porque soy capaz de trepar y saltar de los arboles casi sin hacerme daño. Lo utiliza cuando quiere bromear conmigo sobre todo.

-No sé de que hablas.

-De cómo me miras. –Reconoce.

-No te miro de ninguna forma. –Respondo molesta y ruborizada hasta llegar a límites inimaginables.

-Lo que digas… –Él sonríe y siento que me desarmo ante su expresión tierna. Mi corazón se acelera en respuesta.

 _Katniss, concéntrate._ Me recrimino.

-¿Qué opinas de lo que dijo tu hermano? –Empiezo para cambiar de tema.

-Oh, eso… No quiero ser tu hermano. No me malentiendas, eres mi mejor amiga y… eres lo mejor de mi vida. –Él se ruboriza igual que yo. –Pero no quiero que nos vean como hermanos desde fuera, no quiero que nos consideremos hermanos nosotros mismos, suena muy…

-De familia. Lo sé. Por eso yo tampoco quiero ser tu hermana, hermanastra o lo que sea relacionado con eso.

También porque eres lo mejor de mi vida y me gustas.

-Pero me agrada la idea de vivir en el mismo lugar que tú. ¿Te imaginas? No nos separaríamos nunca porque nuestros padres estarían juntos.

-¿Cómo siempre quisimos?

-Exacto.

Nuestras sonrisas se ensanchan.

-Además en estos años, todos hemos sufrido mucho, hemos visto lo difícil que fue para nuestros padres la perdida de la persona que amaban, con la pensaban compartir el resto de sus vidas. Si ellos encuentran lo que necesitan en el otro para seguir adelante, estaré feliz por ellos. Mi padre y tu madre eran personas buenas, yo sé que deben estar cuidándonos donde sea que estén y deseándonos lo mejor.

Le doy la razón, ellos querrían que fuéramos felices.

-Mi madre y Haymitch fueron fuertes por nosotros, pero no por ellos… –Agrega Peeta.

-Lo sé. Papá siempre dice que salió adelante por mí. Que se hubiera dejado morir lentamente, si no fuera porque tenía que cuidar de mí. –Derramo algunas lágrimas. Peeta estira su brazo y limpia mis lágrimas con sus dedos. –Yo no sería tan fuerte en su situación, si perdiera al hombre que amo.

-Yo tampoco, si perdiera de esa manera a la mujer que amo y con la planeé un futuro.

Peeta acaricia mi rostro y apoyo mis manos sobre las suyas. Nuestras miradas llenan vacíos que no necesitan palabras. De alguna forma estoy segura que ambos sentimos lo mismo. He visto películas de amor y este podría ser uno de esos momentos donde los protagonistas se besan. Si él me basara, no lo rechazaría. Para nuestra desgracia o salvación, unas voces muy altas de personas que pasan por nuestro lado nos sacan de nuestro pequeño mundo. Y yo avergonzada oculto mi rostro en su pecho. Peeta me rodea la espalda con sus brazos y yo aspiro el aroma de su cuerpo cerrando los ojos.

-Nunca me dejes, Peeta.

-Siempre estaré a tu lado, Katniss. No lo dudes ni por un segundo.

-Yo tampoco te dejaré.

-Y aunque lo intentes no dejaré que te marches.

-¿Por qué?

Levanto la mirada observándolo con curiosidad. Sus ojos azules como el cielo durante el día me miran con devoción.

-Porque… tú lo eres todo para mí.

Besa mi frente y allí nos quedamos abrazados por lo que parece una eternidad. Sonrío contra su camisa, sabiendo que teniéndolo a él, no necesito nada más en la vida.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Disculpen. Hace meses que no publico nada de esta historia. El capítulo estaba a medias y por las otras historias siempre acababa postergándolo. ¿Qué les pareció? Peeta y Katniss en apariencia tienen claro que se quieren.**_

 _ **El próximo capítulo será Hayffie y tal vez incluya algo muy especial Everlark. ¿Apuestas? xD**_

 _ **Ahora me voy para seguir viendo "Amanecer Parte 1". Casi había olvidado porque amaba tanto a Edward. Creo que debo releer los libros. :v Es un amor.**_

 _ **Buenas noches y hasta el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **Luciana.**_


	6. CAPÍTULO 5: TRATO

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia es un regalo para Ady Mellark87.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5: TRATO**

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

 **(UN AÑO DESPUÉS… 13 AÑOS DE EDAD)**

* * *

Hoy es navidad, mi madre está organizando una fiesta para que Haymitch y Katniss vengan a casa. Mi hermano y yo estamos haciendo suposiciones porque sabemos que detrás de esta reunión, a diferencia de otros años hay algo especial. No he hablado con ella sobre el asunto aún, pero estoy seguro que ve algo venir como nosotros.

Estoy ansioso porque llegue Katniss, la chica de la que llevo enamorado desde que la conocí el primer día de clases.

-Hey, chico enamorado. Ponte guapo para tu Chica en Llamas. –Grita mi hermano mientras entra en mi habitación sin permiso.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Abandono mi tarea, que consiste en dibujar y pintar. Si, es un regalo para Katniss hoy. Dibujos de ella y de nosotros dos juntos.

-Tú que estás haciendo. –Entonces fija su mirada en el block de dibujo que tengo. –Oh, de nuevo con tu talento y cursilería. –Bromea.

-Miren quien habla el chico de "Lizzy está viniendo ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué le digo?", "No puedo hablar.", "Está tan hermosa.", "¿Ella me querrá también?", "¿Qué flores le gustan?", "Su hermano querrá matarme."

-Ya basta. –Mi hermano se pone colorado como un tomate y me fulmina con la mirada.

-¿Por qué? Si vas a decir que soy cursi, yo lo llamo romántico. Mejor seamos igualitarios, Alex.

-Eso es culpa de papá. –Murmura riendo un poco.

Nuestro padre era muy detallista y romántico con nuestra madre. Siempre mantuvo el amor vivo, y viceversa. Siempre nos enseñó a respetar a las mujeres y amar a una sola mujer con toda el alma. No jugar con los sentimientos de ninguna que no quisiéramos. Mirar hacia las relaciones a largo plazo, en vez de las de corto plazo. Siempre nos dijo que se siente amar a alguien. Un día se lo pregunte dos años después de conocer a Katniss, quería saber qué era eso que sentía cada vez que la veía. Cuando me dijo que era el amor, no dude ni por un segundo que eso fue lo que sentí por ella desde el primer día. Pero no entendimos realmente sus enseñanzas hasta fuimos un poco más grandes, o nos enamoramos. En este último caso, entra mi hermano. Nuestro padre nos dejo muy pronto lamentablemente.

-Ni lo dudes. –Ahora cuatro años después no cuesta tanto hablar de él. Recordamos las cosas buenas y nos quedamos con ellas.

-Supongo que en el amor somos dos casos perdidos. –Dice Alex.

-¿Cuándo piensas decirle a Lizzy que la amas?

-Su hermano me mataría. Estoy dejando que las cosas sucedan a su tiempo. Recién ahora me estoy haciendo amigo de su hermano, es el primer paso, la opinión de él es muy importante para ella en la mayoría de los casos. ¿Y tú con Katniss?

-¡Sólo tenemos trece años! –Me quejo. –No estamos en edad para novios.

-Oh, vamos, Peeta. Haymitch te adora, sé que Katniss siente lo mismo por ti y tú estás coladito por ella desde los cinco años. ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas esperar? Además no necesariamente deben ser novios, quiero decir, por ahora podrías decirle lo que sientes y… si ella te corresponde, el noviazgo podría ser una posibilidad. En la escuela todos dan por hecho que acabaran juntos, porque "son tan lindos". –Dice imitando las voces de las chicas que comentan eso, por cómo nos ven tan unidos. Me gustaría que fuera una realidad, pero no estoy muy seguro si eso es lo que Katniss quiere o no. Ahora es mi turno de enrojecer.

-No estoy muy seguro sobre si me quiere como algo más o como hermano.

-¿Me estás jodiendo?

-No, es lo que pienso y no quiero arruinar lo que tengo con Katniss por apresurar las cosas.

-¿No escuchaste lo que te dije?

Sí, él dijo que Katniss siente lo mismo. Pero debería creerle ¿Y si me lo dice sólo para darme alas?

-A veces me sorprende lo ciegos que pueden llegar a ser. Sólo no demores mucho en confesarle tu amor. Yo haré lo mismo por mi parte. Papá siempre dijo que había que correr riesgos y luchar hasta conseguir lo que uno quería, con sus límites claro. Pero deberías considerarlo.

Esos límites consistían en saber hacerse a un lado, o no lastimar a la persona amada. Mi padre siempre fue una persona muy correcta.

-Tengo una idea… –Empieza.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Debes besarla.

Mi sonrojo se vuelve tan intenso. Estuve tan cerca de besarla tantas veces, pero siempre me eche atrás en el último momento, porque no me parecía correcto.

-No sé si… ¿Si me rechaza? No puedo besarla de repente y…

-No estoy diciendo que lo hagas de esa forma. Estaba pensando en que la beses bajo el muérdago, que hay sobre el dintel de la puerta del patio trasero. Leí por ahí que hace perdurar el amor de una pareja para toda la vida o puede iniciarlo.

-Katniss es mi amiga, no mi pareja.

-Aún.

-Aún. –Repito. –Pero no quiero que ella se aleje de mí y si hago eso… o si le digo lo que siento y ella no me corresponde no lo soportaría. No quiero perderla.

-No la perderás. Ustedes son muy unidos como para que ella se aleje de ti por eso. ¿No has pensado que eso los unirá más? Yo creo que sí. –Mi hermano me sonríe.

-¿Tú y Lizzy… ya se besaron? –Pregunto sorprendido ante el tono emocionado de mi hermano.

-Te lo responderé con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Harás lo que te dije. Esta noche.

-No puedes exigirme eso.

-Entonces no lo sabrás.

Mi hermano se pone de pie y se encamina hacia la puerta. Me muero de curiosidad por saber cómo le está yendo con ella. No ha dicho que sean novios, pero es evidente que algo pasó.

-Espera, hermano. No te vayas.

Él se da vuelta y me mira.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Lo haré… –Mi corazón late desesperado ante la expectativa de besar a Katniss.

Mi hermano se ríe y vuelve a sentarse a los pies de la cama.

-No te escuché.

-La llevaré al patio trasero y la besaré bajo el muérdago. Acepto el trato.

-Mi pequeño hermanito está creciendo. –Revuelve mi cabello cariñosamente. –Bien comenzaré. El año pasado en la fiesta a la que fuimos con mamá, Katniss y Haymitch. Sólo estábamos paseando por el jardín y sucedió.

-Y nunca me lo dijiste.

-Se suponía que era un secreto. Pero fue solamente esa vez. Fue dulce y delicado. No le dije lo que sentía, pero la besé y ella me correspondió ¿puedes creerlo?

-Wow. Me tomaste por sorpresa.

-Creo que ambos sentimos lo mismo, pero, ya sabes cómo es todo en su familia.

-Entonces ¿por eso primero quieres que su hermano te acepte? ¿Para qué no se oponga a su relación?

-Adivinaste. No quiero tenerlo de enemigo ni a él, ni a sus padres.

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto ahora si era un secreto?

-Para que te dieras cuenta que eso no nos alejó. Y si yo lo hice tú al menos lo debes intentar. Además lo acabas de prometer.

Recién ahora me doy cuenta de lo que hice. Acepté besar a la chica que amo.

-Está bien. –Digo un poco avergonzado. –No sé cómo hacerlo. Creo que me paralizaré.

-Es simple las chicas son delicadas y quieren ser tratadas con amor y ternura. Son como rosas que hay que tratar con delicadeza. Los hombres en general no saben apreciarlas como ellas merecen, pero algunos podemos hacer la diferencia. ¿Qué haces cuando Katniss está aterrada?

-La abrazo y le digo que todo estará bien y que yo la cuidaré. Beso su frente o su coronilla hasta que se tranquiliza. Tomo sus manos entre las mías. Acaricio su rostro. Seco sus lágrimas con mis dedos. Le habló para distraerla y hacerla sentir mejor.

-No es tan diferente. Solamente haz todo eso, a excepción de secar sus lágrimas. Acércate poco a poco, detente cerca de sus labios, si ella no hace nada por apartarse, e incluso te besa antes de lo esperado, avanza también, pero nunca dejes de tratarlo con cariño y devoción. Se supone que debe ser un momento inolvidable.

-Eso nos dijeron nuestros padres ¿lo es? –Pregunto inseguro, no porque no lo crea. Tengo miedo de que plan salga mal.

-Sin duda. Es como tocar el cielo. Te sientes completo y lleno de vida si es con la persona correcta. ¿Recuerdas lo que papá nos dijo? Es verdad, sientes que ese es el lugar donde quieres estar por siempre. Lo sientes aquí. –Señala mi corazón. –Tranquilo, hermanito. Sé que todo saldrá bien. Ahora si me voy, ponte la ropa que te escogió mamá. Te verás perfecto, ella tiene buen gusto.

Sin duda Effie Trinket, Mellark de casada, tiene buen gusto. Fue criada prácticamente en el mundo de la moda. Y aunque resulta agobiante a veces que nos controle hasta el mínimo detalle de nuestra vestimenta, en ocasiones especiales confiamos en su criterio, nos salva de hacer el ridículo muchas veces, o volvernos locos tratando de encontrar algo adecuado.

-Oh… ten en cuenta mis consejos y trata de no parecer un chico con tics nerviosos.

Lo fulmino con la mirada.

Siempre termina con alguna broma o burla dirigida a mí. No sería mi hermano si no lo hiciera. Cuando era chico me decía que yo era adoptado y feo, me asustaba, hacía comentarios que me incomodaban respecto a mi amistad con Katniss, o mis sentimientos por ella.

-Quiero un reporte detallado de lo que hiciste cuando te liberes de Katniss un rato. En mi habitación. Ella no nos interrumpirá.

Cuando me deja solo, me doy cuenta que seré muy afortunado, o que estaré cavando mi propia tumba con lo que haré. Pero tal vez, valga la pena por ella.

Mi padre tenía razón, hay que correr riesgos algunas veces. Y hoy es mi día de arriesgarme.


	7. CAPÍTULO 6: CENA

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia es un regalo para Ady Mellark87.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6: CENA**

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

Apenas tocan la puerta ya estoy alerta y de pie. Mi hermano se ríe por mi reacción mientras mi madre se dirige a abrir la puerta. Ella me ha estado preguntando porque estaba tan nervioso y no le respondí o le quité importancia al asunto. Mi madre se dio que debía dejarme tranquila y no insistió más.

-Recuerda el trato.

Mi hermano me golpea el hombro.

Asiento.

Beso bajo el muérdago.

-Relájate, hermanito. Todo saldrá bien.

 _¿Por qué mi hermano me obliga a hacerlo hoy?_

 _Aceptaste su trato porque quieres hacerlo, idiota._ Dice otra voz en mi cabeza. _Por supuesto que te mueres por besar a Katniss._

 _Pero no solo besarla, pasar una vida junto a ella._

" _ **Peeta si quieres a alguien y sabes que esa persona es para ti. Lucha por conseguir enamorarla poco a poco, día a día. El amor surge en segundos, a veces, pero hace falta cultivarlo y cuidarlo para que siga creciendo y persistiendo en el tiempo. Es un trabajo de todos los días. Yo sé que tú amas a Katniss, y estoy seguro que ella te corresponde. Cuando llegue el día que tanto esperas, te darás cuenta que todo el esfuerzo y paciencia valió la pena. Cuídala y nunca la lastimes. Nunca la dejes ir, si lo haces te arrepentirás, y no quiero eso para ti, hijo."**_

 _Nunca la dejaré ir, papá._

Mi padre siempre me apoyó con Katniss y me dio consejos que nunca olvidaré.

Alex corre hasta llegar a la puerta empujándome un poco a mí también para que lo imite. Nuestra madre nos reta por comportarnos así cuando están por entrar las visitas pero no nos importa, yo estoy muy nervioso y mi hermano expectante. Ella abre la puerta sonriendo después de su molestia a causa de nuestras competencias por ven quien gana o llega primero. Sé que nos ama y somos su apoyo para no venirse abajo pero a veces la exasperamos y preocupamos, después de todo somos hermanos y ambos hombres. Si tuviéramos una hermana seríamos delicados con la niña.

Katniss lleva un vestido verde pino con caída en forma de campana con mangas de encaje en el mismo tono. Su color favorito. Tal vez fue un regalo de mi madre, o a Katniss le gusto y Haymitch lo compró. Lo único diferente en el look son las cintas en las mangas y la cintura de color rojo. Y el peinado evidentemente hecho en una peluquería, aunque podría jurar que la peino Cinna. Cinna le dejo el cabello suelto a excepción de las pequeñas trenzas que rodean su coronilla. El brillo aplicado sobre su cabello es de los tonos del vestido. El maquillaje es mínimo y adecuado a su edad. Todo en ella indica navidad. Se ve hermosa. Ella todavía no me ve, pero si a mi madre.

-Hola, Princesa. –Dice mi madre agachándose frente a ella después de saludar en general. –Te ves adorable.

-Hola, Effie. Gracias. Papá me llevó con Cinna hoy.

-Eso sospeché. Sólo él te dejaría tan perfecta.

Mi madre le sonríe con cariño, siempre trató a Katniss como una hija más. Ella y papá siempre desearon tener una hija después de tener a Alex, pero nací yo.

-Me alegra que hayas seguido mi consejo, Haymitch.

El aludido sonríe a mi madre cuando sus miradas encuentran.

-Bueno… -Haymitch se detiene repentinamente incomodo –Cinna me dijo que ya había apartado parte de su tiempo para preparar a Katniss para navidad, como de costumbre. Ella está agotada, fue un largo día en su atelier.

-¿No serás tú el agotado? –Pregunta mi madre en tono divertido.

-Es cierto. Sabes muy bien que mi fuerte no es la paciencia y ella demoró bastante en decidirse por un vestido.

-Acostúmbrate porque este es el comienzo. Kat es casi una adolescente.

-Ni me lo recuerdes. Me dan dolores de cabeza al pensarlo.

Mi madre se ríe y después mira a Katniss, que acaba de descubrir que yo estoy aquí y me dedica una genuina sonrisa. Mi corazón se acelera y me ruborizo de forma repentina.

-Ve con los chicos, al parecer estaban muy ansiosos de verte porque vinieron corriendo apenas sonó el timbre.

-Mamá… -Me quejo ruborizándome más.

-Solamente digo la verdad. –Dice mirándome, mientras mi hermano me da un codazo en la espalda recordándome la promesa que hice. –Pasen y pónganse cómodos. –Mira a los invitados y los deja pasar. Katniss primero saluda a mi hermano, quien toma su mano y le da un beso formal en ella, haciendo a Katniss reír. Después mi hermano se va y la deja libre para mí. Ella se lanza hacía mí y me abraza como siempre. La rodeo con mis brazos y la atraigo más a mí. ¿Cómo le diré lo que siento? No puedo simplemente besarla sin explicación, no es correcto.

Espera ¿Qué hago yo pensando en esto cuando apenas nos estamos saludando?

-Hola, Princesa. –Digo dulcemente.

-Hola, Príncipe. –Murmura cerca de mi oído. – ¿Debería decir Feliz noche buena?

-Aún no son las doce, así que creo que sí.

Katniss no quiere alejarse de mí y apoya su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Quería hablar contigo hoy, pero he estado muy ocupada.

-Lo sé, pero valió la pena. Estás preciosa.

Katniss me mira de reojo desde su posición mordiéndose su labio levemente nerviosa.

-Lo digo en serio. Nunca te mentiría. –Le sonrío y acaricio su rostro cuando ella se separa de mí. Ella también me sonríe.

-Tenía miedo de que… -Empieza pero luego se calla como si hubiera dicho algo prohibido.

-¿De qué?

-Olvídalo. –Dice ruborizándose.

-Kat…

-Dije que lo olvides. –Aparta mi mano de su rostro pero tomándomela con fuerza. –¿Puedo dejar mi abrigo en tu habitación? –Pregunta para cambiar de tema.

-Claro. –Respondo rápidamente.

Ambos subimos las escaleras tomados de la mano y entramos a mi habitación. Ella deja su abrigo blanco en la silla de mi escritorio y se da vuelta para verme.

-¿Tú no piensas que esto es extraño? ¿Esta cena? Mi padre ha estado más nervioso que nunca hoy. Yo le pedía opinión sobre los vestidos y sólo asentía. No es normal que me preste tan poca atención. Parecía tener la mente en otra parte.

-Mi madre también ha actuado raro, se encargó de que todo estuviera perfecto y de que vistiéramos bien y no permitió que la ayudáramos. Aseguró que podía hacerlo sola. Intentó evadirnos durante casi todo el día. Alex y yo no teníamos nada interesante que hacer salvo jugar juntos videojuegos, o distraernos por nuestra cuenta.

-Aquí hay gato encerrado. –Concluye Katniss.

-No lo pongo en duda. –Coincido. – ¿Para eso querías subir a mi habitación?

-No podía hablar de esto contigo abajo. –Confiesa.

Ambos nos sentamos en mi cama.

-Además no me vendría mal un descanso.

Katniss se tira hacia atrás sobre mi almohada de forma de no arruinar su peinado demasiado y yo la imito quedando nuestros rostros a poca distancia el uno del otro.

-¿Estás cansada?

-De estar parada y dar volteretas mientras Cinna me probaba los vestidos y le hacía ajustes a este, sí.

-Te compadezco. –Bromeo, aunque yo sé lo que significa estar en el mundo de la moda por medio de mi madre. -¿Entonces supongo que no servirías como modelo?

-Nunca cometería esa locura.

Ambos reímos después de eso.

Ella se ve adorable cuando sonríe y se divierte…

-¿Qué?

-No entiendo.

-Dijiste algo como adorable.

Me ruborizo al darme cuenta que pensé en voz alta. Pero no me echo atrás.

-Tú eres adorable.

Las mejillas de colorean igual que las mías. Mis manos acarician sus mejillas y sus labios se entreabren como si quisiera decir y no pudiera. Pero acaba dedicándome una sonrisa y acercándose a mí. Dejando descansar su rostro en mi pecho. ¿Qué significa esto? Acaricio su espalda y sus brazos delicadamente.

Mi hermano dice que está seguro que ella me corresponde.

Nos quedamos un rato abrazados y después bajamos. Todos están en el comedor. Sentados y esperándonos.

-¿A dónde fueron?

-A mi habitación. –Respondo sonriendo.

-Si, quería dejar mi abrigo allí. –Completa Katniss.

Ambos nos sentamos uno al lado del otro frente a Haymitch y Alex y con mi madre en la punta.

Haymitch bendice la mesa y después empezamos a comer. La cena está deliciosa.

-Te luciste, mamá. –Dice Alex.

-Respecto a eso… Puede que haya recibido un poco de ayuda de la empleada. Estaba muy ocupada como para hacer todo sola. Pero le diré a Sae que te gustó la cena en cuanto la vea.

Sae es nuestra empleada, ella nos cocina y hace la limpieza de la casa. Y es nuestra niñera cuando Effie va a al trabajo. Le debió pagar dinero extra para que la ayudará en navidad.

-¿Por qué nunca la vi llegar? –Pregunto.

-Porque la hicimos ayer en la noche, cariño. Sólo tuve que calentar.

-Entiendo.

-Únicamente las ensaladas son de hoy. No me pareció justo hacerla trabajar en navidad, ella también tiene una familia.

Mi madre es considerada con todos. Y siempre me agradó que mantuviera en la tierra a pesar del ambiente en el que trabaja. Lleno de lujo y falsedades. En su vida diaria ella es completamente diferente a lo que los demás puedan imaginarse.

La mesa estaría en silencio en varias oportunidades si no fuera por mí, mi hermano y Katniss. Extrañamente nuestros padres lucen pensativos mientras comen.

Entonces recuerdo lo que una vez dijo mi hermano sobre que ellos acabarían juntos. No sé qué pensar al respeto. Quiero la felicidad de mi madre, pero resulta algo raro dadas las circunstancias.

No me debo adelantar a los hechos, ni siquiera sabemos que quieren hablar con nosotros.

Miro a Katniss de reojo y noto que está mirando con deseo repentino, la única pata de pavo que queda. Se la sirvo en su plato y ella me sonríe, para después besarme la mejilla. Me ruborizo haciendo que todos desvíen su atención a mí con diferentes emociones en sus rostros.

Katniss me va a matar, antes de que siquiera pueda poner mi plan en marcha, si sigue con sus muestras de afecto sorpresivas. Pero incluso así sería una dulce muerte. Besaría su mejilla a cambio justo ahora si no fuera porque Haymitch me mira intimidatoriamente. Después de todo, su única hija me besó a mí. Si él supiera el trato que hice con mi hermano, me mataría.

Bajo la mirada a mi plato y continuo comiendo.


End file.
